


Christmas Spirit

by Sugar_n_spice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_spice/pseuds/Sugar_n_spice
Summary: One of the brothers loves singing Christmas songs. The rest of the family doesn't appreciate it.





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TMNT Fan Events Turtley Xmas Countdown.

_Christmas is coming  
The goose is getting fat! _

The voice rang out exuberantly, albeit off-key. In the lab, the genius slumped with his hands over his ears and looked wistfully at the drawer where he normally kept ear plugs. Unfortunately, he had run out and not yet had a chance to restock. Across the lair, the leader was similarly engaged in attempting to block out the caterwauling in order to successfully meditate. The elderly rat in his room was much more accustomed to tuning out sounds of this nature, and yet even he winced at the broken notes and attempted falsettos. In the dojo, a third turtle was struggling to keep his cool while tending to his chore of cleaning and sharpening the weapons.

_Come on it’s lovely weather_  
_For a sleigh ride together with you!_

No matter how the four sought to ignore, tune out, or escape from the horrible singing, the piercing voice carried to every corner of the lair, assaulting their ears. Leatherhead had stopped by to exchange schematics with Donatello for a project they were collaborating on, but his visit was much shorter than any before, as he hastily made his apologies and practically ran from the noise. Casey dropped by for his usual evening escapades, but even the typically rambunctious human stood in the doorway long enough to take in the cacophony, then turned heel and escaped without talking to anyone.

 

 

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
_But the fire is so delightful_

Finally, one of the brothers had had enough. Temper boiling over, he stomped toward the kitchen where the source of the dissonance was. Meanwhile, the unsuspecting turtle from whose mouth was issuing the noise sashayed around the kitchen making a sandwich.  
“Would you please shut UP!” the words ripped from the disturbed turtle’s mouth in a snarl. “You can’t hold a tune worth anything, you get half of the words wrong, and you’re mushing together songs! My ears are practically bleeding!”  
The interrupted turtle stared at his heaving brother, eyes wide and mouth hanging open mid-note.  
“But… I like Christmas songs!” he defended himself.  
“I know! But please, for the love of all that is holy, stop! I hate to break it to you, Raphael, but you cannot sing!!”  
The red masked turtle looked rather downcast, causing his indignant brother to tack on,  
“Maybe just turn on the radio.”  
Somewhat belligerently, Raph did just that, cranking the volume up. With a satisfied nod, his brother exited the kitchen, to be confronted by the final three members of the family.  
“Thank you, my son, for confronting the problem and finding a solution.” Splinter said, as he inclined his head slightly.  
“Yeah, thanks Mikey! I think my ear drums were about to burst.” Donnie added on.  
“You know I can hear you, right?” demanded Raph from in the kitchen.  
“Oh, we know! And next time we hear you try to murder a Christmas song, you’ll be on dish duty for a month!” Leo scolded. “Now enjoy your radio.”  
With a snort, the hothead stalked out of the kitchen shaking his head.  
“You’re all a bunch of Scrooges,” he declared, nose in the air and sandwich in hand. “See if I get you any Christmas presents!”


End file.
